Who Said I Would Listen?
by Kittiesrock25
Summary: When Ron told Rose to beat Scorpius, who said she would listen? Or fall in love, for that matter? Follows the two throughout their life, Hogwarts and after. Set 19 years after the seventh book.


Who Said I Would Listen?

Scorpius/Rose

Chp. 1. Fascination

A/N: Hey I know I'm kinda ignoring the other stories, but I promise I'll finish them! Now, enjoy this story about Rose and Scorpius's relationship at Hogwarts! YAY!)

* * *

**1rst Year**

King Cross Station, Platform 9 3/4, the place where every young witch or wizard dreams about.

Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were definitely no exception to that fact, and even though people were giving their parents strange looks, both for different reasons, they were still excited. For today, they would arrive at Hogwarts, the best wizarding school anywhere.

After entering the special platform, (hidden to muggles), Rose glanced at the Hogwarts Express. Everything she dreamt it would be, and more. Albus, her cousin's, parents talked briefly with hers, and then Rose's father told her,

"Their's little Scorpius, Draco's son. Beat him in everything, Rosie." he grinned

She didn't hear anything after that. All she focused on was Scorpius Malfoy, the one she was supposed to defeat, conquer... but he looked pretty friendly. And well, maybe... cute? Wait, NO! She was Rose Weasley! She could absolutely, under no circumstances, like a MALFOY.

Scorpius did not have a smooth entrance. He fell after entering the platform, and ran into some girl and her boyfriend, (well, he assumed), kissing, and his father identified them as "dirty scum that he should not ever acknowledge" but Scorpius thought that was a bit mean.

But that was his one major flaw, according to his father's side. Scorpius Malfoy, the mini replica of his father, acted nothing like him. He didn't despise Weasleys or Potters, or Muggle-born's, for that matter. Draco tried to change that, and Scorpius tried to pretend he had changed. He never did.

"Oh look, if it isn't the clan of blood-traitors." his father sneered, but nodded slightly to the two oldest men when they turned. "You see that redhead girl? That's Rose Weasley, Weasley and Granger's girl, do better than her, Scorpius."

Scorpius looked curiously at the girl, and watched as she said her goodbyes to her, very, _very_ large family. Then she boarded the Hogwarts Express, and Scorpius said goodbye to his family, and boarded the train as well.

Here's the thing, if you board late, a compartment is close to impossible to find, so when he found one, he didn't particularly _care _who was in it, because it seemed bigger, so he would have more room. So he knocked, and after a small, high, "Come in!" he opened the door and when he saw who occupied it, his mouth nearly dropped open. Yea, he expected some new, strange kids. He did not, however, expect 3 redheads and a 2 black haired boys. He recognized two of them. James Potter- the mini replica to his father, like Scorpius himself, and none other than Rose Weasley- his 'competition' and well, a very... _pretty_ girl.

James stood up immediately, anger crossing his face. "Leave, Malfoy." he sneered, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Now, James isn't that a little unfair-" one redhead started to say.

"Lucy, you know what his father did to our family," he snarled at his cousin. "Leave!"

"Just wait a minute-" Rose piped up, and stood. "Maybe he's not his father. Let him talk, and we'll see if he can stay."

He nodded his thanks. Then, when James grumbled agreement, he started talking,

"I'm tired of people blaming me for what my father did, and accusing me of being like him. I don't like his beliefs of hating muggle-born's, or Weasley's and Potter's," he gestured to the room, "and I'd very much appreciate being treated like a different person." he finished and took a breath.

The kids in the compartment looked stunned, they must have expected a ignorant, sarcastic ferret, but the boy standing before them looked sincere, and slightly upset, as if being called his father was terrible. Which in some people's eyes, was.

"Well, um, okay, then." muttered James. "Come in, I guess."

Scorpius stepped gratefully into the compartment, and sat down next to the other black haired child, and looked around. There was an akward silence for a few minutes, then the redhead James had called Lucy started introducing them.

"Well, Scorpius, we all know you, so you should probably know our names." she stated, kind-of talking with her hands. "This is James, Rose, Roxanne, Albus, and I'm Lucy." she pointed to each one, then started giving descriptions. "James and Albus are sons of Harry and Ginny Potter," she pointed to Albus, the boy next to me, and James, "Roxanne is the daughter of Angelina and George Weasley," Roxanne and James looked the oldest out of everyone. "Rose is the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley," she smiled at me. "And I am the daughter of Percy and Audry Weasley." she took a breath.

"And you're all related?" his eyes went wide. "That's a lot!"

"You got a problem with that, Malfoy?" James said threateningly.

"No, no, I think it's cool! I basically have no family." Scorpius explained, looking at his feet.

"Oh, well that's got to be terrible! You'd have nobody to talk to, or have fun with! You must hate it!" exclaimed Roxanne.

Scorpius nodded. "Well, I guess that's life."

Albus laughed slightly. "Then life sucks."

Everyone burst out laughing and was so distracted, nobody noticed a certain redhead looking at Scorpius with more in her eyes then just curiosity.

* * *

First chapter! Did you like it? I hope it's good! Please review, criticism, anything, but reviews make an author's day!


End file.
